Ana
by BoubouK
Summary: Après avoir été rejeté par Scott suite à la mort de Donovan, Stiles se retrouve confronté à la solitude. Peu à peu, il fini par perdre pied.
1. Fracture

Chapitre 1 :

Stiles se réveilla aussi fatigué qu'il s'était endormi, une douleur lancinante lui parcourant l'arrière de l'épaule droite.

Après s'être redressé sur le bord de son lit, il glissa sa main gauche sur la zone douloureuse lui rappelant ainsi tout le poids de la culpabilité qui l'accompagnait chaque jour depuis la terrible agression, l'ayant transformé malgré lui en meurtrier et en menteur (menteur par omission certes mais menteur tout de même).

Stiles entreprit alors de se lever dans le but d'aller se préparer un café, histoire de chasser les pensées négatives qui embrumaient son esprit. Il traina des pieds lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers le menant au rez-de-chaussée. Comme il n'entendit aucun commentaire concernant le vacarme qu'il faisait en se déplaçant, il comprit que son père était déjà parti au poste.

En arrivant dans la cuisine il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge placée au-dessus du frigo, les aiguilles indiquaient 12H30, oui, 12H30 et aucun SMS ou appels ne l'avait réveillé, chose rare depuis quelques années. En effet, le jeune homme avait pris l'habitude d'oublier les grasses matinées.

En semaine parce qu'il avait cours, et le weekend end parce que depuis que son meilleur ami s'était retrouvé mordu par un loup garou sociopathe, sa vie avait pris un tournant différent de la norme, l'obligeant à gérer un emploi du temps plus chargé que celui de n'importe quel homme politique. C'était donc inhabituel de se réveiller un samedi matin à l'heure du déjeuner. Cette inhabitude le frappa de plein fouet en le renvoyant à sa propre condition, Stiles était seul désormais.

Il n'avait plus personne. Les souvenirs de cette nuit horrible où Scott, son meilleur ami, l'avait rejeté et avait décidé de mettre un terme à une amitié ayant débuté aux jardins d'enfants refit violemment surface. Scott ne lui avait pas fait confiance, il avait douté de lui pour la première fois, et c'était un doute suffisant pour briser Stiles qui c'était raccroché à cette amitié pour ne pas dériver. Ces derniers temps, toutes les relations qu'il avait construites et entretenues avec son entourage c'étaient disloquées une à une. A commencer par sa relation avec Malia, son histoire d'amour avec la coyote-garou avait fini par s'éteindre face à trop d'incompréhension et de non-dit, comme un feu qui manque d'oxygène. Lydia aussi avait fini par s'éloigner, bien trop occupé à gérer ses propres problèmes, elle devait découvrir et maitriser la banshee qu'elle était devenue, et puis il y' avait son histoire avec Parrish qui en était aux prémisses. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Bien avant tout ça, Allison était morte. Et c'était là, le vrai point de départ de toutes ces fractures sociales, Isaac et Chris Argent avaient pris un vol direct pour Paris, afin de mieux gérer leurs deuils. Puis, peu de temps après, Derek était parti, les laissant seuls maitre à bord du navire Beacon hills.

Un navire qui semblait partir à la dérive.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inferieur à l'instant où cette pensée vagabonda dans son esprit, ce qui le ramena à la réalité.

Lorsqu'il voulut se servir sa tasse de café, il remarqua que son père l'avait terminé quelques heures plus tôt. Stiles soupira. Aujourd'hui n'allait définitivement pas être une bonne journée.

Après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillé, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de consulter son portable, sûrement par automatisme, mais comme précédemment, celui-ci n'avait aucune nouvelle à lui donner. Stiles décida alors qu'il ne pouvait pas passer sa journée à ne rien faire, avec un esprit comme le sien, c'était plutôt risquer, il se retrouverait sans doute à trop réfléchir, trop vite, analysant sans cesse la situation dans laquelle il s'était empêtrer, ce qui le conduirait inévitablement à la surchauffe.

Il prit son portefeuille et attrapa au passage les clés de sa jeep, puis il prit la route du centre commercial dans le but de remplir les placards et le frigo de la demeure Stilinski.

Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la jeep les bras chargés de denrées alimentaires, il entendit résonner un rire, un rire qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille puisqu'il s'agissait nul autre de celui qui cinq jours auparavant était encore son meilleur ami.

Stiles se retourna instinctivement et aperçut Scott en train de s'esclaffer face à un Théo hilare. Scott s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Stiles, ce qui eu pour effet de faire reculer maladroitement le jeune homme qui lâcha instantanément un des sacs qu'il portait. Pendant une seconde Stiles soutint le regard de Scott avant de baisser les yeux, de honte, de gêne et de désarrois aussi. Stiles sentit son cœur s'emballer, alors, il ramassa rapidement le sac au sol avant de le jeter dans le coffre de sa voiture, puis, d'un pas rapide il alla s'installer à la place conducteur de la jeep.

Evidemment, la vieille voiture bleu ne démarra pas tout de suite, il dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant que celle-ci ne daigne démarrer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans ses rétroviseurs et croisa de nouveau le regard de Scott qui cette fois-ci s'était fait plus dur, plus noir. C'était un regard que Stiles connaissait, celui que Scott adressait aux gens à qui il ne faisait pas confiance, aux personnes dont il se méfiait. Ce dernier contact visuel fut l'effet d'une aiguille planté en plein cœur pour Stiles.

Sur la route du retour, Stiles ne pensa à rien. Il n'y avait dans son esprit que le regard de Scott. Un regard qui le blessait au plus profond de lui-même. Stiles laissa échapper un souffle chaud alors que les larmes qu'il retenait commençaient à brouiller sa vision.

En arrivant chez lui, il rangea les courses rapidement puis décida d'aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Quand il vît son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, un goût amer remplit sa gorge accompagnant ainsi le dégout qu'il éprouvait à ce moment-là. De rage il dirigea violement son poing contre le visage de verre qu'il reconnaissait à peine. Le miroir se fissura tout autour du point d'impact avant de finir par se briser. Envahit par un mélange de douleur et de rage qui l'animait désormais, le jeune homme s'attaqua aussitôt aux produits disposés sur la vasque du robinet et les fît voler à travers la salle de bain de sa chambre dans un ultime fracas.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il saignait que Stiles reprit ses esprits. Il s'appuya alors sur le mur derrière lui, et se laissa glisser tout du long en appuyant sur la plaie à vif de son poing droit avec sa main gauche.

Stiles se ressaisit trois quart d'heure plus tard. Il commença par ranger minutieusement le désordre qu'il avait causé avant que son père ne rentre et ne se pose trop de questions. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop à gérer pour avoir en plus à s'occuper d'un fils dépressif. Puis il soigna son poing avant de le recouvrir d'un bandage. Il pourra toujours dire qu'il s'est coincé la main dans la porte pour justifier la présence du bandage.

Avant d'aller se coucher il prépara le diner pour son père qui n'était toujours pas rentré. Lui, n'avait pas faim et l'idée même d'avaler quelque chose lui donna la nausée, il se contenta d'un verre d'eau avant de s'endormir.


	2. Culpabilité

Chapitre 2 :

Depuis quelques semaines déjà le shérif Stilinski avait remarqué le changement de comportement étrange de son fils. Ce dernier ne sortait plus, et rentrait étonnement à l'heure après les cours, il ne fouillait plus dans ses dossiers confidentiels et se contentait de répondre par un oui ou par un non aux questions qu'il pouvait lui poser. Il n'avait plus le droit non plus aux remarques sarcastiques et ironiques qui caractérisait si bien sa progéniture.

Au départ, il s'était dit que c'était passager, que cela devait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'il ne voyait plus Malia squatter la chambre de son fils. Les rapports qu'il entretenait avec son fils étaient bon, de vrai rapport de confiance, il ne voulait pas le brusquer avec des questions trop personnel et s'était dit que si Stiles voulait lui parler, il le ferait quand il serait prêt. Et puis, pour être tout à fait honnête, en ce moment il était plus au poste que chez lui, avec ses adolescents disparu et ses cadavres qui commençaient à s'empiler, la ville devait être rassurer avec des forces de polices omniprésentes. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'être un père attentif et à l'écoute d'autant plus qu'il était passé en garde de nuit depuis les derniers évènements.

Scott n'avait pas revu Stiles depuis cette fois au centre commercial il y'a quelques semaines, bien sûr il avait senti son odeur dans les couloirs du lycée, mais ne l'avait plus vu aux cours qu'ils avaient en commun et il semblait que Stiles est aussi arrêté les entrainements de Lacrosse. Même si il pensait tous les jours à son meilleur ami, Scott ne pouvait pas passer outre les derniers évènements, Stiles avait quand même tué un innocent, et d'après Théo, il avait complétement perdu le contrôle. Scott se devait de se recentrer sur ces priorités à savoir chercher comment neutraliser les dreads doctors. Heureusement il pouvait compter sur le soutien de Théo et de Liam. Après tout, il était l'alpha, la ville était sous sa responsabilité. Heureusement pour lui, les choses s'était calmer, il n'y avait plus eu d'autre chimère depuis Paige qui faisait désormais partie de sa meute. Scott profita de ce répit pour accentuer ses recherches et recharger ses batteries. Apres tout, sans nouvel élément, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Cela faisait quelques temps que Derek ressentait ce sentiment d'urgence qui l'oppressait continuellement. Mais depuis une semaine ce sentiment s'était intensifié et il était désormais accompagné d'un poids sur la poitrine. Petit à petit il avait fini par comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ancienne meute. Depuis qu'il avait évolué, ses instincts était bien plus développés et même si il n'était plus l'alpha de la meute de Beacon Hills il avait gardé un lien spécial avec ses membres, il était en connexion avec eux, même à des milliers de kilomètres.

Derek prit alors la décision de quitter l'argentine où il s'était installé avec sa sœur, pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa ville natale.

Quand Derek revit Scott, ce dernier lui présenta les nouveaux membres de sa meute, Théo et Paige, avant de lui raconter les derniers évènements : L'arrivée des chimères et des Dreads docteurs. La quête spirituelle de Kira, qui marquait leurs points de ruptures. Le départ de Malia à la recherche de ses origines, accompagné de Deaton. Ainsi que l'éloignement nécessaire de Lydia qui devait en apprendre plus sur elle-même. En revanche, Scott ne mentionna pas une seule fois Stiles, d'ailleurs Derek s'était étonné de ne pas voir l'hyperactif aux côtés du véritable alpha. A la place, se tenait un Théo méfiant qui le toisait de haut en bas. Lorsqu'il fût au courant de toute l'histoire, Derek retourna s'installer dans son loft pour enquêter de son côté et régler cette histoire de chimère et de docteur de l'horreur.

Après plusieurs jours de recherche concernant les dreads doctors, Derek ayant fait appel à plusieurs émissaires de différentes meutes pour avoir plus de renseignements, il avait enfin découvert leurs objectifs : Faire renaître la bête de Gévaudan. Il devait impérativement voir la meute pour élaborer un plan d'attaque avant que les docteurs ne réussissent là où ils avaient échoués jusqu'à présent. Lorsqu'il se rendit au lycée de Beacon Hill, voir Scott, il se rendit compte qu'une compétition nationale de Lacrosse avait lieu cette semaine et que les membres de l'équipe avait dû partir en voyage pendant cinq jours dans l'état voisin. Evidemment toute la meute faisait partie de l'équipe de Lacrosse, et ils étaient partis la veille. Pourtant, prêt du lycée il put sentir une odeur familière, celle de l'humain hyperactif. Peut-être que le coach s'était enfin rendu compte que le jeune homme était bien trop mauvais pour continuer à faire partie de l'équipe, à moins que l'humain ne sois malade, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu avec Scott la dernière fois. Au fond, peu importe, au moins, il y' avait une personne ici avec qui il allait pouvoir essayer d'échafauder un plan. Derek se décida à aller rendre visite à Stiles ce soir, ce serait plus simple, avec les évènements récents il était presque certain que le shérif assurait les gardes de nuits. Apres tout, c'est ce qu'il se passait lorsque des évènements particuliers arrivaient.

Derek arriva devant la maison Stilinski, il renifla quelque seconde et sentit uniquement une odeur sucré, de miel et de vanille, l'odeur de Stiles. Il ne s'était pas trompé, ses déductions étaient bonnes, le sheriff n'était pas là.

Comme au bon vieux temps, Derek décida de ne pas sonner, préférant passer par la fenêtre de la chambre du jeune homme. Tout semblait identique à la dernière fois où il était venu, il y'a près d'un an maintenant. Il observa plus attentivement le lit défait et le bureau dérangé lorsqu'il vit la poignée de la porte se tourner.

Quand Stiles ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour aller chercher son ordinateur, il eut un sursaut en voyant une silhouette dans la pénombre, il alluma rapidement la lumière afin de découvrir l'intrus.

_ « De…De…Derek ? » Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Surpris une nouvelle fois en découvrant l'identité de l'intrus.

Derek se tenait droit face à Stiles, les bras croisés , il avait les sourcils froncés, interrogateurs. Comme si lui aussi était surpris de découvrir la personne en face de lui.

_ « Derek ? Derek !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » Stiles analysa le regard du loup en face de lui, il pouvait y lire de l'incompréhension, peut-être même de l'inquiétude.

_ « Stiles, est ce que ça va ? » Demanda Derek, d'une voix douce, quasi inaudible.

Stiles se sentit mal à l'aise face à la question de l'ex alpha, il baissa légèrement la tête et fixa ses pieds, puis il croisa ses bras contre son buste avant d'attraper un morceau de tissu du gilet bien trop large qu'il portait et de le tortiller dans tous les sens avec ses doigts. Cela faisait combien de temps que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas demandé sincèrement, en se souciant de la réponse, comment il allait ?

Le loup s'approcha du jeune homme d'un pas sûr. Il tendit la main vers le visage du plus jeune puis en saisit le menton qu'il cala entre son pouce et son index. Derek était extrêmement attentif en détaillant le visage du jeune homme, il ne prêta même pas attention au fait que Stiles s'était immédiatement tendu à son contact. Il remarqua d'abord les cernes profondes qui soulignaient le regard miel du jeune homme d'un contour violacé. Ensuite, il porta son regard sur les joues particulièrement creusées du fils Stilinski créant ainsi des jeux d'ombres et de lumières sur le teint blafard du garçon.

Derek, comme à l'accoutumé eu comme unique réaction de froncé plus encore ses sourcils (si cela était possible évidemment) puis laissa échapper un grognement animal, tout en gardant sa prise sur sa proie.

Stiles réagit d'instinct en repoussant d'un mouvement brusque la main qui s'était installé sur son visage.

_ « Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne pourrais pas apprendre à parler une bonne fois pour toute ? Est-ce que je vais devoir passer ma vie à essayer de déchiffrer Monsieur-Derek-je-suis-une-énigme-Hale ? Mais sérieusement, à croire qu'un grognement c'est une réponse tout à fait compréhensible ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué : Moi, Humain…Toi, Loup garou ! DONC t'es censé pouvoir communiquer avec des mots, OUI, tu sais, des mots, composés de lettres, pour construire des phrases, des phrases compréhensives ! » L'humain avait commencé par mouvoir ses bras dans tous les sens de manière quasi théâtrale pour accompagner ses paroles, puis, au fur et à mesure, c'est tout son corps qui avait fini par s'agiter.

Un corps que Derek observa aussi attentivement qu'il l'avait fait avec le visage du jeune homme, un corps abimé, amaigrit et faible. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la réponse du jeune homme quand il lui avait demandé s'il allait bien, elle était évidente. Stiles était mal en point.

_ « Je l'ai ressenti.» Derek lâcha ses mots d'une voix monocorde, vide de toute intonation, de toute sensibilité.

Stiles plongea son regard dans celui du loup, communiquant ainsi toute son incompréhension. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de prendre la parole, le plus âgé ne semblait pas plus que ça décidé à lui en dire davantage. Il fallait bien briser le silence, et ça c'était une spécialité de l'hyperactif, ne jamais laisser un silence s'installer.

_ « D'accord Derek… tu l'as ressenti… et, est-ce que je suis censé savoir de quoi tu parles ? C'est-à-dire que là tout de suite je ne vois pas vraiment ! J'apprécie réellement l'effort hein, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas relevé le fait que tu utilises un vrai langage, un langage humain avec des mots et des phrases ! Mais c'est simplement que ça manque un peu de précision tu vois. Alors oui je sais que mon cerveau est capable de faire des connexions très rapides et tout ça…. Non pas que je me lance des fleurs hein ! C'est juste que je ne suis pas comme Lydia moi, je ne suis pas médium, ou enfin, je ne suis pas quelque chose, du moins, juste un Stiles en fait ! Et crois-moi c'est déjà beaucoup ! »

_ « J'ai ressenti que quelque chose n'allait pas, Stiles. »

A ces mots, le jeune homme se figea. Le ton grave qu'avait pris son ainé lui fit prendre conscience de la situation. Stiles s'était enfermé dans son monde, surement pour ne pas avoir à faire face, mais désormais, tout cela finissait par le rattraper. Depuis cette fois au centre commercial, Stiles avait fini par se murer dans un déni, comme si son cerveau s'était mis en mode OFF et que Derek venait d'appuyer sur le bouton ON.

Derek resta stoïque. Quoi faire d'autre de toute façon ? Chez lui, c'était une réaction naturelle, un instinct même. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais appris à réagir autrement face aux sentiments humains.

Derek observait, Derek analysait, Derek grognait, Derek se défendait, Derek passait à l'offensive, mais Derek ne réconfortait pas, ca, vraiment, il ne savait pas faire. Alors, même si il n'était absolument pas dépourvu d'empathie, et qu'il pouvait à cet instant clairement ressentir le trouble du jeune homme, il ne pouvait qu'attendre que Stiles parle pour deux. Il croisa à nouveau les bras puis plongea son regard dans celui de l'hyperactif.

Stiles se ressaisit quelques secondes plus tard.

Maintenant que le loup captait complètement son regard, il devait réagir, et réagir vite avant qu'un malaise ne s'installe définitivement. Le cerveau du cadet était en plein dilemme : activer le mode « lâcher prise », qui risquait de tout faire remonter à la surface et provoquer une crise de panique ingérable devant un Derek Hale impassible ou, activer le mode « défense » et se confronter à un loup-garou qui pourrait le tuer en lui arrachant la gorge avec ses dents.

Le choix fût vite fait, Stiles choisit la confrontation. Peut-être plus par habitude que par réel inconscience, leur relation ayant toujours été conflictuelle, il ne prit pas vraiment de risque en choisissant l'option numéro deux.

_ « Bien sûr que ça ne va pas Derek ! C'est évident ! On vit dans un monde de tarés où les loups se baladent en ville avec une veste en cuir ! Mais dis-moi, à quel moment tu l'as remarqué hein ? Quand Alison est morte ? Non, non … Trop facile, c'était bien avant, peut être quand t'as tué ton oncle sociopathe qui par ailleurs est revenu à la vie ? Ou alors quand on a retrouvé le cadavre de ta sœur déchiquetée dans les bois, non ?! Moi, je pencherais plus au moment où ta famille s'est vu littéralement réduites en cendre dans sa propre maison par ta petite amie chasseuse ! Et maintenant, tu reviens après près d'un an d'absence, avec ton air ténébreux de monsieur Derek-je-gère-la-situation-Hale ! Juste au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Derek, on a fais sans toi ! Et non, tu n'es pas le messie.»

Stiles se rendit compte trop tard qu'il était allé trop loin, mais bon, sa bouche avait toujours agit avant son cerveau, exprimant ainsi ces sempiternelles sarcasmes assassins.

Derek réagit à l'instant. D'un bond, il se précipita sur l'humain, enserra son cou avec sa main, le plaquant ainsi contre la porte qui se ferma aussitôt dans un clappement sourd. Les yeux du Hale passèrent d'un vert automnale à un violet cristallin, transperçant ainsi les iris miel du jeune Stilinski.

Pour la première fois depuis leurs premiers échanges musclés, 3 ans auparavant, Stiles, se sentait comme une proie face à son bourreau. Son souffle s'arrêta net tout comme son cœur pendant une seconde.

Son cerveau envoya une décharge importante d'adrénaline, affolant ainsi tous ses sens, le rendant hypersensible. Il pouvait percevoir et analyser chaque détail en un temps record, l'odeur pourpre et boisé du loup. Les chairs brulantes agrippées à son cou. Le son criminel du souffle animal. La couleur transcendante et incarnée des yeux nouveaux du brun ténébreux. Cette synesthésie prit fin lorsque Derek relâcha légèrement sa prise avant de murmurer à l'oreille de sa victime.

_ « Plus jamais … Stiles, où ce seront tes derniers mots ! »

Le sang de Stilinski fils se glaça instantanément. Derek le libéra sans un regard puis sauta par la fenêtre avant de disparaitre dans le brouillard épais de la nuit gargantuesque.

Stiles s'en voulait, il se sentait coupable, encore ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un lui prêtait un peu d'attention … Il avait eu une réaction disproportionnée, stupide et blessante ! A croire que c'est tout ce qu'il savait faire, massacrer les autres. Pourtant Stiles savait parfaitement que les mots pouvaient être des armes, puisqu'il s'agissait de son principal moyen de défense. Seulement, cette fois-ci il avait dépassé les limites, encore ! Il avait perdu le contrôle, encore ! Et il avait fait mal, encore !

Sa culpabilité s'exacerba quand il repensa à toutes les lignes qu'il avait franchies ces dernières années, intentionnellement ou non. Il se fit la réflexion que, par essence il devait être quelqu'un de mauvais, après tout, ce sont nos actes qui régissent ce que nous sommes, pas nos intentions…

Derek n'était pas dupe. Il savait parfaitement, que Stiles avait réagi façon Stiles justement, d'une manière maladroite, utilisant les sarcasmes comme mécanisme de défense. Et ça avait marché car le loup avait fini par céder aux attaques et partir… encore. Certes, il n'avait jamais réellement été ami avec le jeune homme, mais ils étaient alliés. Ils partageaient un lien particulier, la méfiance avait rapidement finit par laisser place à la confiance. La loyauté et la fidélité du jeune homme envers son entourage avaient facilement eu raison de la suspicion naturelle de l'ex Alpha. Derek savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Stiles. Le loup se fit la réflexion que, si Stiles avaient été aussi virulent c'est qu'il tentait de cacher une profonde détresse.


	3. Cause à effet

Chapitre 3 :

La compétition Nationale de Lacrosse auquel avait participé le lycée de Beacon hills s'était finalement solder par un échec. Sur la route du retour, le capitaine de l'équipe semblait songeur, il n'avait pas lâché un mot du trajet, tout comme la majorité de l'équipe pour qui la défaite avait laissé un gout amer.

Théo se réveilla à coté de Scott. Il observa le regard de l'alpha s'évader à travers la fenêtre du car scolaire quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole :

_ « Fais pas cette tête là mon vieux ! On n'a peut-être pas gagné mais au moins on fais partie du podium. Second en compétition nationale c'est déjà quelque chose. »

Le capitaine sortit de ses pensées puis tourna la tête vers son ami. Il prit un air grave avant de répondre.

_ « Je m'en fais pas vraiment pour Lacrosse tu sais ? Enfin si, c'est juste que je m'étais toujours dis que si un jour j'irai en compétition nationale, j'irai avec Stiles. »

Théo posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon de route ayant réellement l'air de compatir.

_ « Je comprends Scott, sincèrement, mais n'oublie pas que tu nous à nous maintenant. » Théo hocha la tête en direction du siège parallèle au leurs. Un sourire se dessina clairement sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il désigna le jeune Liam complétement avachit sur son fauteuil, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte. Scott suivit le mouvement et esquissa un sourire en coin. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis, sur sa meute.

Les sportifs furent accueillis en triomphe par les élèves du lycée de Beacon Hills. Finalement, la deuxième place n'était pas si mal. La joie fut de courte durée pour Scott quand il aperçut Derek sur le parking. Dur retour à la réalité. Il s'approcha de son ancien mentor le regard interrogateur :

_ « Du nouveau Derek ? »

_ « Je sais ce que prépare les Docteurs ! Passe au loft ce soir avec la meute, on aura besoin de tout le monde. »

_ « Très bien. »

A la nuit tombée, Scott se rendit chez Derek avec Théo, Liam et Paige. La meute s'installa sur les canapés de cuir. A l'exception de Scott, debout, l'alpha fit face à son hôte et lança la conversation.

_ « Alors Derek, t'as découvert quelque chose ? »

_ « Oui, je sais ce que prépare les Docteurs. Mais on devrait attendre que tout le monde soit présent avant d'en parler. »

L'alpha haussa les sourcils, il semblait pris de court. Pourtant, il savait bien que cette conversation serait inévitable. Alors, il prit sa voix la plus ferme pour répondre, espérant ainsi faire comprendre à son ainé qu'il devait passer à autre chose.

_ « Tout le monde est là Derek ! »

_ « J'ai dit toute la meute Scott ! Où sont Stiles et Lydia ? » La manière dont Derek fronçait les sourcils et le ton réprimant qu'il prit lorsqu'il posa la question fatidique ne laissa pas d'échappatoire possible à Scott.

_ « Lydia a déjà beaucoup à faire concernant ses dons, elle sera absente le temps d'en apprendre plus sur elle-même. »

Derek répondit derechef :

_ « Et Stiles ? »

Scott plongea son regard dans celui lui faisant face, soupira, puis prit un air grave.

_ « Stiles ne fait plus parti de la meute ! » Même si Scott lâcha cette phrase dans un murmure, son ton était ferme et décidé.

Derek sentit instantanément le malaise de Scott, il tourna la tête vers les autres invités et les congédia dans la seconde.

_ « Dehors ! » La meute chercha son alpha du regard. Scott acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et tous prirent le chemin de la sortie. Le couple que formait Liam et Paige semblait plutôt être satisfait, Théo quant à lui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Quand la porte du loft fut close, Derek croisa les bras puis interrogea Scott du regard.

_ « Explique moi maintenant. »

_ « Stiles est hors-jeux c'est tout, il a franchi la limite ! On ne peut plus l'impliquer. »

Scott ne pouvait pas le prononcer, il pouvait le penser : « Stiles a tué quelqu'un » mais le dire rendait tout cela trop réel. C'était trop dur. Ça signifierait qu'il l'avait vraiment perdu.

_ « Scott, il est déjà impliquer, depuis le début, peu importe ce qu'il a fait, il doit bien avoir une raison. »

_ « Rien ne justifie qu'on enlève la vie au personne qu'on doit protéger ! … Pas comme ça en tout cas. »

Scott n'affronta pas le regard d'incompréhension de son ainé. Il se sentait aussi coupable que Stiles à cet instant, son ancien meilleur ami avait toujours était là pour lui, et lui, n'avait pas su le préserver. Derek n'insista pas pour connaitre les détails de l'évènement ayant fait éclater la meute. De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait. Pour l'heure, ils avaient des problèmes plus urgents à régler.

_ « Les docteurs ont l'intention de faire revenir la Bête de Gévaudan ! »

_ « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

_ « Les docteurs ont traversé les âges et défié toutes les règles, mais ils ne sont pas immortelles et encore moins invincibles. »

_ « Tu veux dire que toute leurs expériences servent à ramener La Bête pour connaitre les secrets de l'immortalité ? Mais pourquoi ne pas simplement ramener un mort lambda? »

_ « Les docteurs cherchent aussi le pouvoir, pour s'émanciper. Ils ont survécu jusqu'ici en étant sur une fréquence qu'ils ont créent. S'ils réveillent la bête, ils pourront lui prendre son énergie vital et s'en détacher, définitivement. »

_ « Mais en quoi l'énergie vital de La Bête est si puissante ? Après tout, d'après les histoires qu'on a pu lire La Bête avais à peine la trentaine quand elle a était tuer. »

_ « La Bête à tuer énormément, des centaines voire des milliers de personnes. Tu sais, quand un beta tue son alpha, il devient à son tour un alpha, c'est un transfert de pouvoir. Pour l'énergie vitale c'est la même chose, celles des victimes se transfert à leurs bourreaux. »

_ « Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme. »

Derek interrogea du regard son interlocuteur.

_ « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on a étudié ça en physique ! »

_ « Passons, il nous faut un plan maintenant. »

_ « On devrais commencer par essayer de trouver Les Docteurs ! Mais bon ça fait un petit moment qu'on essaie et jusqu'à aujourd'hui ça n'a toujours rien donné. Je suppose que c'est la même chose pour toi depuis que t'es revenu. »

Derek hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de réfléchir à voix haute.

_ « Il nous manque un élément, il y'a forcément une pièce manquante, il nous faut un point de vu diffèrent, un autre cerveau. On a besoin de Stiles ! »

L'alpha se tendit à la remarque de son ainé. Scott fixa Derek un long moment, le temps d'envisager toutes les possibilités, mais il devait bien l'admettre, Derek avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre option.

_ « Rassures-toi Scott, tu n'es pas obligé d'être présent. Je m'en charge. En attendant, rentres chez toi te reposer, on aura besoin d'un alpha en forme. »

Scott n'hésita pas longtemps et saisit la perche que venait de lui tendre Derek.

_ « Très bien ! J'irai parler à la meute demain. On s'appelle si on a du nouveau. »

Une fois Scott parti, Derek avala son diner puis prit une douche rapide avant de se diriger vers la maison des Stilinski. Plus tôt il parlerait au jeune homme, plus vite il aurait des réponses. C'est seulement quatre kilomètres avant d'arriver au lieu-dit qu'il comprit que quelque chose de grave était en train d'arriver. Il avait commencé par sentir l'odeur du bois brulé, la même odeur forte et étouffante qu'il avait senti pour la première fois lorsque sa famille c'était retrouvé piégé dans les flammes. Puis il y'avait eu le cri strident de la banshee qui faisait vibrer ses tympans. Maintenant il n'était plus qu'à deux kilomètres de la maison, et l'épais nuage noir de fumé qu'il vit s'échapper dans les airs confirma ses inquiétudes. La maison des Stilinski était en flamme.


	4. Impacte

Chapitre 4 :

Quand Derek se gara devant l'énorme brasier, son instinct animal prit immédiatement le dessus. Il analysa la situation en une fraction de seconde. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait du rez-de-chaussée et voir les flammes commencer à dévorer le premier étage. Il fallait agir vite mais sans précipitation ! Derek ne savait que trop bien, que face au feu, même un loup garou aux pouvoirs puissant n'était pas immunisé. Le loup se concentra sur son ouï lorsqu'il perçu le battement d'un cœur qui s'amenuisait chaque seconde un peu plus. Le son provenait de la chambre de Stiles. Derek bondit aussitôt hors de sa voiture, pris de l'élan et sauta sur le toit fragile de la demeure en combustion. A chaque pas, les fondations menaçaient de s'effondrer. Face au poids de l'homme loup et des flammes qui grignotaient ses piliers, le foyer ne tiendrait que quelques minutes. Dès lors, le grand brun se mut de manière féline, survolant presque la toiture avant d'atteindre la fenêtre couverte de suie de la chambre de Stiles.

Sans réfléchir, Derek brisa la vitre d'un coup de coude ferme et précis. Malheureusement, il remarqua son erreur trop tard, l'appel d'air qu'il avait provoqué alimenta d'avantage le feu qui se dressa comme un géant à l'entrée de la chambre du jeune homme ayant préalablement défoncé la porte d'une force invisible. La température de la pièce devait désormais atteindre les 50 degrés et la fumée noire qui s'y nichait brouillait la vue de l'homme. Le brun passa donc en mode loup et ses yeux prirent une teinte violette, il scanna la pièce et découvrît Stiles allongé dans son lit. Derek n'eut que quelques pas à faire avant de saisir le corps inanimé qu'il jeta comme un vulgaire sac contre son épaule.

Il pouvait encore entendre les battements de cœur du jeune homme lorsqu'il le déposa presque délicatement contre le sol à un bon kilomètre de la maison transformé en torche. Derek l'appela plusieurs fois avant d'utiliser les grands moyens pour réveiller l'hyperactif. D'une main ferme il gifla le jeune homme qui sortit instantanément de son état catatonique en toussant. Quel est l'imbécile qui a déclaré que la violence ne résout rien ?

_ « Stiles ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le jeune homme continua d'évacuer la fumée précédemment inhalé. Derek lui donna quelques frappes dans le dos qu'il voulait délicates mais qui visiblement ne l'était pas.

_ « Tu pourrais arrêter d'être aussi brutal ? Je ne suis pas en pierre moi ! »

Derek grogna, et haussa les sourcils. Au moins, il savait Stiles hors de danger. Pendant une seconde il se demanda si finalement c'était une bonne nouvelle. Est-ce qu'il devait se réjouir ou regretter son geste ? Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse à sa question, le jeune homme en face de lui devint blanc en une seconde et son regard vitreux faisait place à de nouvelles inquiétudes.

_ « Derek … Mon père ? Où est ce qu'il est Derek ? Où est mon père ? »

Derek compris instantanément. Le hurlement de la Banshee annonçait une mort imminente et vu l'état plutôt bon dans lequel il avait retrouvé Stiles, il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Le shérif de Beacon Hill. Le brun ténébreux essaya de prendre une voie rassurante mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il y'avait peu de chance que le père Stilinski s'en sorte indemne, après tout il n'avait entendu qu'un cœur battre avant d'intervenir.

_ « Attends-moi ici d'accord ? Je vais le chercher. Surtout, ne cherche pas à boire de l'eau avant que les médecins t'examinent. »

Stiles se contenta d'hocher la tête de haut en bas de manière presque automatique. Derek lui envoya son téléphone ce qui fit revenir le jeune homme sur terre.

_ « Appel les pompiers et une ambulance ! Tu t'en sens capable Stiles ? » La voix de Derek se voulait rassurante. Stiles plongea son regard dans celui du loup.

_ « Oui, vas-y Derek ! Et s'il te plait, fait tout pour trouver mon père … » Le brun ténébreux hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner en courant.

Devant ce qu'il restait de la maison Stilinski Derek n'hésita pas, et pénétra dans les décombres encore en flammes. Au même moment il put entendre le bruit des sirènes des véhicules de secours. Il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de seconde pour retrouver le shérif de Beacon Hill allongé près du brasier, les chairs fondu par la chaleur. Derek passa le mur de feu qui le séparait de l'homme inanimé, non sans difficulté puisqu'il s'infligea des brûlures sur l'ensemble de ses extrémités. Il récupéra le corps et le déposa à quelques mètres de la maison, juste assez loin pour avoir le temps de s'enfuir avant que les pompiers et les forces de l'ordre ne l'aperçoivent. En même temps comment expliquer ses vêtements en lambeau et ses blessures qui finiraient par cicatriser devant les médecins ?

Stiles se pressa tant bien que mal, à bout de souffle il entreprit une marche rapide vers la baraque délabrée. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit des sirènes, il n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres du lieu-dit. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Derek, les yeux d'un violet intense déposer délicatement son père sur le sol avant de s'échapper dans la foret et se fondre dans la nuit noir. Le jeune homme continua sa marche folle et c'est seulement lorsqu'il se retrouva face à son père qu'il sentit ses mains commençaient à trembler et son cœur à s'emballer. Ses jambes se mirent à flageolées et Stiles vacilla tandis que des vertiges troublèrent sa vision. Il s'écroula brutalement et la dernière chose qu'il put entrevoir fut les véhicules de secours.

A l'hôpital de Beacon Hill, Melissa Mc Call était connu comme le loup blanc. Malgré son statut d'infirmière, c'était toujours vers elle que ses collègues et ses supérieurs s'appuyaient lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'un conseil ou lorsqu'il fallait prendre une décision rapide et efficace. Melissa était une référente, une véritable force de la nature, alors c'est tout naturellement elle qui fut sollicitée au moment où les ambulanciers s'introduisirent en urgence avec deux brancards dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Tout en se dirigeant vers ses nouveaux patients, Melissa entreprit une conversation avec l'un des secouristes dans le but de prendre connaissance de la situation et de l'état général des victimes.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

_ « Deux victimes pris dans un incendie, on les a retrouvés devant une maison en feu. L'un des patients présente des signes de grave intoxication a la fumée, et de multiples brûlures sur le flanc droit partant de l'épaule jusqu'à la hanche. Il était en arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'on la retrouvé mais on a pu relancer son cœur sur le trajet. L'autre victime doit être celui qui les a sortis de la maison par je ne sais quel miracle. Son état est stationnaire. Il a dû faire une crise d'angoisse et s'évanouir après le choc. On l'a aussi mis sous oxygène, on ne sait pas qu'elle quantité de fumée il a pu inhaler. » Le débit de parole était extrêmement rapide mais précis.

_ « Très bien, on s'en occupe. »

Melissa fut surprise en découvrant l'identité de ses nouveaux patients. Inquiète aussi, il faut dire qu'elle avait toujours été proche de la famille Stilinski alors, voir le Shérif et son fils dans cet état lui retourna l'estomac. Mais très vite, elle avait su faire preuve d'un sang-froid exceptionnel, égal à elle-même, elle avait pris les décisions nécessaire quant à la marche à suivre. Près de la moitié des médecins avaient été réquisitionnés par cette dernière pour leur prodiguer les meilleurs soins possible. Très vite, les médecins avaient jugés l'état de Stiles plutôt bon et les derniers examens se voulaient rassurant, le jeune avait simplement besoin de repos. Le cas du shérif en revanche était bien plus préoccupant, en dehors de ses brûlures plutôt profondes, c'était l'état de ses poumons et de son cœur qui inquiétaient les médecins. Au bloc opératoire, le Shérif avait fait deux arrêts cardiaques supplémentaires, le pronostic vital était engagé. Melissa savait qu'elle devait être la personne qui informerait Stiles de la situation et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le courage de voir Stiles souffrir à nouveau, il avait déjà tellement subit par le passé avec la mort de sa mère Claudia.

En allant dans la chambre de Stiles, Melissa fut interpellé par son fils accompagné de Lydia et Parish.

_ « Maman ! »

_ « Scott ? J'allais t'appeler justement ! Tu es déjà au courant n'est-ce pas ? » La question était purement rhétorique.

_ « Pas vraiment … j'ai rejoins Lydia chez elle après l'avoir entendu hurler. Parish était avec elle. Elle nous a juste dit que Stiles était en danger et qu'elle entendait le son d'un brasier. »

_ « Truc de Banshee c'est ça ? »

Melissa esquissa un sourire en prononçant ses mots. Au vu des mines graves et anxieuses de ses trois interlocuteurs, il valait mieux jouer la douceur et essayer d'être rassurante.

_ « Rassures-toi chéri, Stiles va bien. Il y'a eu un incendie chez eux, d'après ce que je sais, la maison serait en ruine mais l'essentiel c'est qu'ils soient tous les deux en vie. En réalité, c'est plutôt l'état de son père qui est préoccupant. On ne sait pas dans combien de temps il pourra se réveiller. »

Scott comprit que les mots utilisés par sa mère concernant l'état du père Stilinski avait été choisis avec énormément de précaution. Scott était aussi attaché au Shérif que Stiles à Melissa mais il préféra s'attarder sur les bonnes nouvelles, Stiles allait bien.

Melissa pris Scott par le bras, et s'éloigna de quelques mètres pour lui parler plus intimement.

_ « Ecoute Scott, je ne sais pas vraiment, ce qui se passe ses derniers temps avec Stiles mais j'ai bien sentit que quelque chose ne va pas entre vous. Il ne vient plus à la maison et tu ne me parle plus de lui comme tu le faisais avant. Mais je suis ta mère et en tant que tel, il est de mon devoir de te dire tout ça : Stiles est ton meilleur ami, et il va surement passer par des moments difficiles alors, j'aimerai que tu mets vos différents de côté et que tu lui demandes de s'installer à la maison le temps qu'on en sache plus sur l'état de son père. »

Scott écarquilla les yeux, puis il se mit à sourire à pleines dents avant de reprendre un air plus grave. Il savait que sa mère était quelqu'un de bien et de profondément intègre, mais il restait toujours surpris par la bonté et la générosité qu'elle pouvait avoir. Scott était fier de sa mère et fier d'être son fils. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à passer au-dessus des actes de Stiles, c'était trop tôt et trop précipité.

_ « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée maman. »

A ces paroles Melissa écarquilla les yeux à son tour, surprise par la réaction de son fils. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre lui et Stiles pour que son fils refuse de lui tendre la main. Puis, ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps sur sa propre interrogation, elle fronça les sourcils et prit une voix plus ferme.

_ « Il n'a personne d'autres Scott ! Et il n'a même plus de maison ! Je refuse de le laisser seul ! Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre vous, il viendra s'installer chez nous le temps qu'il faut, c'est clair ? »

Devant tant de fermeté, Scott s'inclina, il avait beau être un alpha, face à sa mère il ne faisait pas vraiment le poids. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer par un mouvement de paupière et un léger hochement de tête, puis, Melissa partit rejoindre la chambre de Stiles. Au même moment, Derek pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Lydia et Parish étaient plongés dans leur conversation et ne remarquèrent même pas la présence de l'ex alpha contrairement à Scott qui s'empressa de le retrouver :

_ « Derek ? Mais t'en a mis du temps ! J'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois sur ton portable mais tu ne répondais pas ! Et puis t'étais passé où ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas rejoint quand Lydia à criée ? » Derek prêta à peine attention aux questions de Scott, il se contenta de croiser les bras puis prit la parole avec un ton monocorde, presque détaché.

_ « Comment vont-ils ? » Scott laissa passer un silence, fixa Derek puis se décida à lui répondre.

_ « Disons simplement que ça aurait pu être pire … Ils sont en vie. Stiles semble aller bien d'après ma mère. » Derek ne réagissait pas plus que d'habitude. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Et encore une fois Scott le brisa.

_ « Tu peux m'expliquer ?! »

_ « J'allais chez Stiles quand Lydia à hurlée, j'ai vu la maison en feu. J'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'eux. J'ai donné mon portable à Stiles pour qu'il appelle les secours pendant que je sortais le shérif de la maison. J'ai dû partir avant que les secours ne me vois, j'avais quelques brûlures et ils auraient remarqués très vite que je guérissais anormalement vite, j'ai dû attendre d'être complétement guéri avant de venir ici. »

Scott n'eut pas le temps de réagir, c'est à cet instant que Melissa décida de réapparaitre le visage fermé. Son entrée en scène ne passa pas inaperçu ce qui fit réagir Lydia et Parish qui vinrent se joindre au groupe. Lydia détailla Derek quelques secondes, surprise de le revoir mais ne réagit pas plus que ça. Tous les regards étaient désormais braqués sur l'infirmière. Cette dernière plongea son regard dans celui de Derek sans même prêter attention aux autres membres du groupe fraichement constitué.

_ « Mr Hale, Vous vivez bien seul dans un immense loft n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek fronça d'avantage les sourcils et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête après un court silence. Melissa détacha son regard du grand brun, fit un mouvement de recul pour prendre un peu de distance et de hauteur, elle fixa un à un Lydia, Parish et son fils puis reprit :

_ « Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui a pu se passer entre vous tous et pour le moment je dois avouer que ce n'est pas ma priorité. Stiles refuse de vous voir et encore moins de s'installer à la maison ! J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais il semblerait que vous soyez tous têtu dans votre groupe ! **Alors** je dois m'adapter et trouvez la solution la plus approprié…. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, tous étaient désormais accrochés aux lèvres de Melissa.

_ « Derek, est ce qu'il serait possible que Stiles s'installe chez vous ? »

 _Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ! Merci aussi pour vos messages d'encouragement et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, votre avis m'intéresse !_


	5. Déni

Chapitre 5 :

La première nuit de Stiles chez Derek fut vite passée. Sur la route les emmenant au loft, ni l'un ni l'autre ne brisa le silence qui s'était fait maître depuis leur départ de l'hôpital. Il faut dire qu'avec les récents évènements, Stiles n'avait pas vraiment la tête à être STILES justement, et Derek restait lui-même, stoïque. D'ailleurs, le conducteur de la camaro n'haussa même pas les sourcils lorsque le passage s'endormir comme une masse, la tête légèrement inclinée dans sa direction.

Au loft, Derek se contenta d'indiquer à Stiles qu'il pouvait occuper l'ancienne chambre de Peter à l'étage, et Stiles se contenta d'hocher la tête avant d'aller s'y coucher.

Ce n'est que le lendemain que Stiles remarqua le vide dans la chambre où il avait passé la nuit. Mis à part le lit dans lequel il dormait il n'y avait rien, comme ci d'anciens propriétaires venaient de déménager. La gorge sèche, le jeune homme entreprit de sortir de sa couche pour se rendre à la cuisine. La chambre d'en face, celle de Derek était entre-ouverte, Stiles pencha la tête dans l'entrebâillement et examina le lieu désert, la décoration était sommaire, un grand lit, une armoire noir avec des portes en verre, un bureau sur lequel se trouvait un ordinateur portable et une étagère constituée de vieux bouquins à la reliure abimée. Le tout était impeccablement bien rangé, le lit au carré, les livres classés du plus grand au plus petit et, les vêtements qu'il pouvait voir à travers les vitres de verre semblaient être pliés de manière impeccable.

Sans trop s'attarder, il descendit à l'étage et compris rapidement qu'il était seul. En s'approchant de la cuisine, il sentit l'odeur des œufs et du bacon qui lui donnèrent une nausée presque immédiate. Sur le plan de travail était disposé une grande tasse de café encore fumante accompagné d'une assiette d'omelette, qu'il vida directement dans la poubelle. En revenant prendre son élixir caféiné, il s'aperçut qu'un papier avait était déposé sous la tasse:

« Partit faire des courses.

Tu trouveras des vêtements propres dans la salle de bain. »

Il se rappela alors qu'il portait les vêtements de Scott que Melissa lui avait ramené avant de quitter l'hôpital et qu'il s'était endormi avec. Il renifla son T-Shirt, esquissa une grimace puis avala rapidement son café avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain à côté des chambres. Après une bonne demi-heure sous l'eau chaude, Stiles récupéra les vêtements suspendu sur le porte serviette : un

T-shirt col tunisien, un jean slim, un boxer et une paire de chaussette, l'ensemble de couleur noir. Tout était évidemment trop grand pour lui, en même temps, s'il s'agissait bien comme il le pensait des vêtements de Derek, cela n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Il en eu rapidement la confirmation en sortant de la salle d'eau lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur du loup sur lui une odeur boisée légèrement agressive mêlée à la douceur de la rosée du matin d'un jour d'automne.

Stiles tournait en rond dans le loft, d'une part parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son père, il ne pouvait même pas lui rendre visite tant que ce dernier était en soin intensif, et d'autre part parce qu'il n'avait plus ses joujoux habituel c'est-à-dire, son ordinateur et son portable pour voyager à travers internet, et sa jeep pour voyager à travers la ville. Il se sentait définitivement comme un voyageur sans bagage, un vagabond dans sa propre vie.

Puis, allongé sur le canapé de cuir du salon, il se mit à ressasser à nouveau, engrangeant ainsi la mécanique complexe de son cerveau. Alors, un enchainement de question dont il ne connaissait pas les réponses l'assaillirent :

Combien de temps son père resterait-il dans cet état de coma ? Est-ce que ses blessures l'handicaperait à vie ? Pas une seule seconde il n'envisagea la possibilité qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Comment allait t'il régler les frais d'hospitalisation ? Où trouvera-t-il l'argent ? Est ce qu'il devrait travailler pour régler les dettes ? Pour sûr, il devait arrêter les cours !

Et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que Derek avait accepté de l'héberger chez lui ? Il fallait vite trouver une solution, il ne resterait pas la indéfiniment, Derek ne le supporterait pas longtemps !

Et puis d'où provenait cet incendie ? Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que la maison s'embrase seule … Une maison ne s'embrase pas seule! Si lui et son père dormait, la cause venait certainement d'autre chose ou de quelqu'un d'autre ! Une fuite de gaz ? Impossible ! Il aurait fallu une étincelle pour déclencher le feu et puis il y'aurait eu une explosion ! Un dysfonctionnement électrique ? Ou une cause criminelle ? Sérieusement, une cause criminelle ? Mais qui pouvait leur en vouloir au point de les tuer dans un incendie ? …..

Puis, peu à peu, les questions trouvèrent une réponse dans l'esprit du jeune Stilinski. Tout était de sa faute ! C'était le karma qui voulait ça, il avait tué et fait du mal ! Il fallait qu'il en paie le prix désormais.

Derek arriva à cet instant, les bras chargés de sac. Stiles qui s'était affalé précédemment sur le canapé se reprit instantanément et s'assit convenablement sur le canapé, plus pour se donner de la contenance que par politesse d'ailleurs !

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un bref regard, et pour une fois, c'est Derek qui pris la parole :

_ « Tu comptes venir m'aider un jour ou faut que j'te supplie ? »

Stiles bondit immédiatement hors du canapé et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva devant Derek à l'alléger de quelques paquets qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

En rangeant les courses dans le frigo, Derek sentit une odeur forte d'œuf et de bacon, la même que celle qui embaumait la cuisine voilà quelques heures déjà, lorsqu'il avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour lui et son invité.

Stiles jetait des coups d'œil furtifs vers Derek, pas le moins du monde discret. Il était dans l'attente, et Derek le sentait bien ! La scène dura quelques minutes avant que l'ainé ne finisse par perdre patience.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stiles ? » Derek plongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune et croisa les bras

_ « Bah… c'est juste… Qu'en fait... Je me disais que… Si ça ne te déranges pas… Tu vois je suis bloquer dans ct' appart et … Pas que je me plains de ton hospitalité hein ! Mais comme tu le vois j'ai plus mes vêtements ! Et j'peux pas vraiment me déplacer en ville hein ! Enfin si mais à pied, mais bon tout est à une borne d'ici ! Et puis j'aurais bien besoin de mon ordinateur enfin de quelques affaires quoi … »

Agacé par le monologue sans fin de Stiles, Derek le coupa sans ménagement :

_ « Stiles ! Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu veux, ou je te tranche la gorge ! Avec mes dents ! » Le ton était ferme mais la voix douce paradoxe du loup qui sommeille en l'homme.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et leva légèrement la tête pour analyser les traits de visage de Derek, il cherchait la faille mais le loup ne laissa rien passer, il paraissait on ne peut moins sérieux.

_ « Bah je me demandais si t'accepterais de me prêter ta voiture pour voir ce que je peux récupérer chez moi ? »

_ Non.

_ Euh quoi … ?

_J'ai dit NON, personne ne conduit ma voiture. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux plus encore que précédemment, il avait les joues légèrement rosées par la gêne et Derek ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se sentir plus à l'aise. Il avait toujours le regard plongé dans le sien et le visage stoïque, il était complétement nonchalant. Le naturel des réactions de Derek choquant toujours Stiles, il n'y avait ni convention sociale ni empathie, juste de la sincérité, c'était honnête au moins. Puis, Derek reprit la parole :

_ « En revanche, je peux t'y amener si tu veux ? »

Stiles se ressaisit un instant, et hocha la tête de haut en bas.

_ « Va récupérer une veste dans ma chambre, il fait froid ! » Stiles s'empressa alors de monter à l'étage s'habiller avant de rejoindre son chauffeur.

Dans la voiture, Derek semblait soucieux, en réalité il l'était. Il se rappelait lorsqu'il avait découvert sa maison après l'incendie et il se rappelait le choc émotionnel que ça avait été pour lui. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'allait ressentir Stiles et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de l'accompagner. Le jeune homme était déjà à la dérive, et Derek l'avait compris à l'instant où il l'avait revu, alors, il s'était dit que le laisser seul face à cette épreuve pourrait finir de l'achever.

De son coté, Stiles ne paraissait pas pour le moins anxieux, et c'est bien ça qui inquiétait le plus Derek.

Ces soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent à destination. De la maison il ne restait que des cendres et des débris de bois. Immédiatement Stiles se figea, et comme une gifle en plein visage il eut une prise de conscience quasi instantanée. Il réalisa des lors la gravité de la situation et toutes ces pensées vinrent à son père dont il n'avait presque aucune idée quant à l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, désormais, sa vue était embuée. Il en laissa échapper quelques une avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Qui de Derek ou de Stiles était le plus mal à l'aise ? Difficile de savoir. Puis, comme un élan solidaire, Derek laissa glisser sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, à cet instant précis, il éprouvait une grande empathie pour Stiles et il ne put s'empêcher de devenir un être doué de compassion. Alors, avec son autre main, il saisit le menton du plus jeune qui laissa alors son visage à découvert, comme une mise à nu et plongea son regard dans le sien. L'instant était intense, de sincérité et d'honnêteté, presque solennel.

Le malaise s'installant à nouveau et Derek n'ayant jamais était doué pour trouver les mots juste il préféra changer de sujet et pris la parole :

_ « On va faire les magasins ? »

Stiles interrogea son ainé du regard, puis compris rapidement l'opportunité que venait de leur offrir Derek. Il esquissa un léger sourire de convenance puis acquiesça en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

 **Salut à tous, désolé pour le temps de publication, j'espéré que ce chapitre vous plaira n'hésitez a me donnez votre avis !**


	6. Présence

Chapitre 6 :

Les sourcils haussés, l'air interrogateur, Derek regarda à nouveau le papier qu'il avait entre les doigts, puis, il fixa Stiles qui semblait presque offusquer. Pour dire vrai, Stiles ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Derek n'observant pas plus de réaction de la part de son cadet tourna la face du papier dans sa direction en haussant plus encore les sourcils. Il lui colla presque sur le visage en pointant du doigt la suite de chiffre inscrite en bas à droite :

_ « Quoi ? … J'vois vraiment pas où est le problème ?

_ Un ordinateur à 2800 dollars ? Sérieusement Stiles ! Tu ne vois pas OÙ EST LE PROBLÈME ?

_ Non, je ne vois pas le problème, c'est un investissement ! Grace à ce petit bijou je vais pouvoir chercher c'qui va pas chez toi ! C'est un service que je te rends là ! Et puis je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as proposé d'aller faire les magasins !

_ Quand je t'ai proposé d'aller faire les magasins je ne pensais pas : dévaliser le centre commercial ! C'était surtout pour t'acheter des nouveaux vêtements ! Et comment ça, « ce qui va pas chez moi » ?

_Bah c'est fait, on m'a acheté de nouveaux vêtements !

_Stiles !?

_Oh ça va Derek, arrête avec ton numéro de loup-garou super ronchon ! Pour ta gouverne, j'ai tout une vie à racheter, je te rappelle que l'ancienne est partie en fumée ! Et puis si t'es pas content t'avais qu'à m'accompagner dans ce magasin au lieu de me laisser y'aller seul avec ta carte !

Oh et pour ce qui est de ce qui ne va pas chez toi, je parle de la couleur de tes yeux ! Tu pensais tout de même pas que j'avais pas remarqué hein ! Bon… après je te l'accorde, c'est vrai que tu ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir de quoi je parlais, si je devais chercher réellement ce qui ne va pas chez toi, tous les ordinateurs du monde ne suffiraient pas ! »

Derek observa le jeune homme, perplexe. Puis, après réflexion, il donna comme unique réponse son habituel grognement, que Stiles apprécia vraiment à cet instant là. Parce qu'il le savait, il avait gagné.

Stiles 1, Derek 0.

Puis, la journée passa et Derek s'éclipsa un moment, laissant seul Stiles au loft. Pour dire vrai il l'avait simplement déposé et était repartit aussitôt à bord de la Camaro. Il ne donna aucune explication et Stiles n'en demanda aucune. Ils cohabitaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas de compte à se rendre et s'était déjà amplement suffisant.

Stiles allait pouvoir profiter de son nouveau « bébé » et Derek pouvait faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

C'est aux alentours de 23 heures que le loup revint à l'appartement. Il trouva le plus jeune affalé sur le canapé, endormi sur le ventre, l'ordinateur allumé en face de lui avec, des vingtaines de sacs chiffonnés tout autour et des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans le séjour. On aurait dit un matin de noël, les cadeaux déballés dans tous les sens. La scène aurait pu attendrir n'importe qui. Oui, vraiment, mais Derek n'était pas n'importe qui !

Alors, comme à l'accoutumé, il poussa un grognement, qui fit immédiatement sursauter son cadet. Stiles se mouvait dans tous les sens avant de finalement tomber par terre face à un Derek impassible, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

_ « Mais sérieusement, c'est quoi cette manie de grogner à tout va ! Tu ne pourrais pas dire bonjour… ou bonsoir… où j'en sais rien moi, juste parler ! T'as étais élevé avec des chiens ou quoi ? Enfin quoique, question bête, t'as étais élevé avec des loups, c'est pareil ! Tu pourrais quand même être plus civilisé, faire des efforts, paraître humain… un peu quand même. »

Le jeune homme voulait continuer son monologue mais le propriétaire ne le laissa pas terminer :

_ « Stiles … Range ! Maintenant ! » Le ton était donné, la seule réponse envisagée était d'agir et de débarrasser le séjour.

Etonnement, Stiles s'exécuta sans broncher. Quand il eut finit de débarrasser le salon, il monta dans la chambre y entreposer les paquets.

Derek profita de cet instant de calme pour se faire à diner. En entrant dans la cuisine, il remarqua qu'elle était impeccable, mise à part la tasse de café laissé par son invité ce matin, rien n'avait bougé. Puisqu'il allait se préparer à manger, autant demander au plus jeune si il voulait partager son repas :

_ « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je me prépare à diner !»

_ « Déjà manger, Merci ! »

Les deux hommes hurlaient presque pour se faire entendre d'un étage à l'autre. Quoique, Stiles aurait très bien pu chuchoter, Derek l'aurait tout aussi bien entendu.

En finissant son repas, Derek entendit le bruit du jet de douche à l'étage alors, il en profita pour se changer, mettre un bas de jogging et s'asseoir en position du lotus dans le salon.

Depuis sa « renaissance » dans le désert, il avait senti des changements s'opérer en lui. D'abord, il y'avait eu ses sens, ils s'étaient décuplés.

Sa vue s'était faite plus précise encore, il pouvait voir chaque chose, analyser chaque détail d'une manière quasi instantanée et ce, sur des kilomètres.

Son sens olfactif et son goût, lui permettait désormais d'identifier et de mémoriser chaque odeur et d'en mesurer la distance.

Son acuité auditive s'était faite plus intense, il avait la capacité de reconnaitre les fréquences et les ondes.

Sa perception haptique était peut être celle qui était la plus développer. Après tout, le toucher est le premier sens que développe un fœtus, sa perception du corps dans l'espace lui permettait d'être plus rapide, plus précis mais aussi d'apprendre plus vite, d'appréhender son environnement, d'en connaitre les failles et les atouts.

Ensuite, c'est la couleur de ses yeux qui avait changée pour devenir ce violet cristallin.

Mais tout cela avait un prix. Cette synesthésie, Derek avait mis près d'un an à l'apaiser, et il avait été forcé et contraint de choisir l'exil pour se faire. De s'isoler et de se couper du reste du monde avec comme seule compagnie sa sœur. Ses sens l'avait torturé jusqu'à le rendre presque fou. Il avait fallu tout réapprendre, et la méditation était devenue son maitre d'apprentissage. Pour l'instant, il avait juste appris à garder le contrôle, à mettre en suspend les connexions intenses dans son cerveau pour faire taire ses nouvelles capacitées. Il le savait, il ne serait plus jamais serein, il devait vivre avec. Et pour le moment il avait le contrôle certes, mais pas la maitrise. Un contrôle encore fragile qui lui imposait au moins deux séances de méditation dans ses bons jours.

Son retour à Beacon hills n'avait pas réellement eu d'impact sur le contrôle qu'il avait si difficilement obtenu.

Mais une chose était certaine, avec l'arrivé de Stiles au loft, son équilibre allait assez vite être perturbé.

Durant sa quête spirituelle, Derek avait appris que la maitrise de ses aptitudes était liée à la maitrise de ses émotions et Stiles avais ce don à éveiller toutes sortes d'émotions en lui. Au départ, c'était la colère qu'il faisait ressurgir chez lui, l'agacement et le mépris. Puis, le temps était passé et les ennemis devenus alliés, leurs relation ayant changé, Derek éprouvait de l'empathie à l'égard de Stiles qu'il avait appris à connaitre comme étant quelqu'un de loyal, de dévoué et de fidèle. Alors, naturellement, même si il ne considérait pas le jeune homme comme un ami, il savait qu'il était de son devoir de lui venir en aide dans ses moments de tourment.

Et, lorsque Melissa Mc Call lui avait « demandé » d'accueillir Stiles chez lui, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que d'accepter.

Mais maintenant, il savait que cette cohabitation risquait de mettre en péril tout le travail qu'il avait accomplis cette année. Et pour dire vrai, il ignorait encore de quelle manière il pourrait gérer cela.

Derek resta assis, les yeux clos une bonne partie de la nuit. Il laissa ses pensées s'échapper une à une avant de trouver enfin ce vide qui lui servait de point d'ancrage. Il se concentra uniquement sur lui-même, sur son propre corps, écoutant les pulsations de son cœur si régulier, sentant le sang dans ses veines circulant en un flux constant. Puis, comme une musique entêtante, dont on n'arrive pas à se défaire, des battements vinrent perturber cet état de plénitude. Des battements qui au départ était régulier, presque comme un fond sonore, auquel on ne prête plus attention mais qui finalement augmente crescendo devenant de plus en plus fort, prenant ainsi toute la place dans l'esprit du loup.

Derek ouvrit les yeux, il sentit les battements s'intensifier, s'affolant presque comme une alarme. Immédiatement, l'homme si serein quelques minutes auparavant se leva d'un bond avant de se diriger à toute vitesse vers l'étage. En bas des escaliers, il entendit un premier cri de détresse, remplis de douleur et de peur. Ensuite, au milieu des marches, un deuxième cri faisant écho au premier, et enfin, devant la porte de son invité un troisième plus paniqué, gorgé d'angoisse et de désespoir.

Derek ouvra la porte brusquement et vu Stiles allongé dans son lit, en sueur, prit dans un sommeil agité, le visage déformé par la souffrance. Derek se pressa vers le jeune homme qui gémissait désormais. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles, ce dernier se réveilla instantanément complétement paniqué. Il se redressa d'un coup sec en hurlant, les yeux embués de larmes qu'il laissa couler à flots.

Derek s'assit derrière lui au même moment, occupant ainsi l'espace que Stiles venait de libérer. Il garda sa main droite sur l'épaule qu'il avait saisie auparavant et glissa son bras gauche sous l'aisselle du jeune homme avant de poser vigoureusement sa main sur son torse, l'enlaçant complétement.

Délicatement, il colla son torse contre son dos en essayant de maintenir Stiles fermement pour tenter de le calmer. Le plus jeune était dorénavant prisonnier des bras puissants du loup qui formait un étau solide autour de son buste.

Derek posa son menton sur l'épaule gauche du garçon paniqué avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille d'une voix douce des mots qu'il voulait réconfortant.

_« Chuuuut, chuut…. Calme-toi… Ça va aller… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar …. Calme-toi Stiles …. Je suis là maintenant, calme toi… »

Derek commença à effectuer un mouvement de balancier léger et frotter sa main gauche contre son torse. Ses caresses étaient douces et rassurantes, presque maternelle.

Il sentit les battements du cœur de l'humain s'espacer de plus en plus, devenant plus régulier prenant le rythme de la balance de leurs corps.

Stiles continuait à sangloter mais n'était plus agité, il se laissait complétement faire, ne se débattait plus, l'homme -loup avait une emprise quasi-total sur lui, son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

Puis il y'eut un instant de silence, un de ses instants rare, suspendu dans le temps, un instant qui devient éternel en se greffant à jamais dans l'esprit et le cœur de ceux qui le vive. Un instant que Stiles prolongea en posant sa main sur celle de Derek qui continuait de maintenir son torse fermement. Et, dans un murmure presque inaudible le plus jeune brisa le silence :

_ « Merci… »

Derek ne répondit pas et Stiles savait qu'il ne le ferait pas, alors il détacha la main du loup de sur son torse se libérant ainsi de l'étau chaud du corps de Derek et parti enfouir sa tête contre son oreiller.

_ « Laisse-moi … »

Derek se leva sans un bruit et quitta la pièce encore sonné par cet effluve d'émotion qui l'avait transcendé. Se dirigeant vers la sortie du loft il fut saisi par la colère et la douleur et ressenti un besoin irrémédiable de courir ce qu'il fit jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour.


	7. Usure

**Bonjour à tous, voici enfin la suite de la fic, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard de publication et je vous remercie de votre fidélités. Mention spécial lydiamartin33430 qui fut la première personne à me suivre et qui n'a jamais manquer un chapitre.**

 **En bref j'espère que cette suite vous plaira n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours enrichissant d'avoir vos avis.**

 **Remerciement particulier à ma correctrice qui se reconnaitra et qui se rend toujours disponible quand j'ai besoin d'elle !**

Chapitre 7 :

Il devait être aux alentours de 7 heures du matin, les premiers rayons de soleil traversaient difficilement les nuages gris en un éclat dissipé, il ne ferait pas beau temps aujourd'hui.

Stiles sentit une douce chaleur sur sa joue, une de celle qui sépare délicatement l'amant de l'étreinte de Morphée. Il ouvrit les yeux facilement mais resta encore quelques minutes blotti contre son oreiller. Les faisceaux lumineux envahissaient peu à peu la pièce et la douce chaleur qu'il avait senti contre sa joue occupait désormais toute la chambre. Cette nuit finalement, il avait bien dormi, d'un sommeil réparateur.

Il savait qu'il était seul au loft ce matin, la nuit dernière il avait entendu la porte claquer et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Affronter le regard compatissant de Derek et devoir probablement parler des démons qui le hante chaque nuit serait de trop. Il en avait marre d'être faible, d'être celui qui se bat sans armes, il était fatigué surtout de faire face à sa propre condition, son impuissance, d'être celui qui n'a jamais le contrôle. Il se dit alors qu'il devait sérieusement apprendre à contrôler ses émotions, à devenir maitre de lui-même. Puis, à cette pensée, il songea à Derek et se fit la remarque que c'était peut-être dans ce but que le loup faisait toujours preuve de stoïcisme, sûrement pour cacher ses blessures et ses douleurs, celles d'un passé brisé par les flammes destructrices qui faisait écho aux événements qu'il était en train de vivre. Peut-être n'avait-il pas considéré que cet écho se faisait aussi chez l'homme loup et qu'il serait, le plus à même de le comprendre sans émettre de jugement.

Tranquillement le jeune homme se prépara, prit une douche, enfila ses nouveaux vêtements et bu une tasse de café bouillante.

Dehors, il faisait lourd, les nuages couvraient presque entièrement le ciel, seul quelques rayons parvenaient jusqu'au sol, la lumière du jour était blanche, presque aveuglante, l'ambiance était clairement mélancolique. Stiles se demanda à quel moment l'orage éclaterait, il avait de la marche avant d'arriver devant les ruines de son ancien foyer et récupérer sa Jeep. Il avait bien pensé à utiliser la Camaro mais Derek lui avait clairement dit « NON » lorsqu'il avait précédemment voulu la conduire, alors autant éviter de se retrouver plaqué contre un mur !

En réalité, il appréciait sa marche solitaire, il pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder librement, allant ainsi d'une idée à l'autre. Chaque partiel du monde que ses yeux pouvait croiser faisait l'objet d'une analyse rapide et détaillée provoquant d'instantané réflexion, aussitôt vu, aussitôt oublié. Alors sans se rendre compte du chemin parcouru, il se retrouva à destination. Devant les décombres, se trouvait un mur de voiture. Il y'avait évidemment la Jeep bleu de Stilinski fils mais aussi trois véhicules appartenant au bureau du Sheriff ainsi qu'une camionnette blanche.

Stiles s'avança et traversa la barrière de véhicule pour constater la masse de monde qui se tenait sur ce qu'il restait de l'ancienne bâtisse. La zone était sécurisée par des bandes jaunes et quelques individus vêtus d'une combinaison blanche semblait faire des prélèvements à même le sol. Certains faisaient des vas et viens entre la camionnette et l'amas de débris. Stiles observa la scène quelques instants avant d'apercevoir l'adjoint du sheriff, Parish en pleine conversation avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu d'une combinaison blanche. Il décida donc de s'approcher davantage pour écouter l'échange entre les deux hommes.

_ « …Il ne fait aucun doute que l'incendie est d'origine criminel, d'après les premières analyses le feu à était provoqué volontairement, on a retrouvé de l'essence sur le foyer initial... »

Stiles intervint aussitôt, surprenant les deux individus par sa présence.

_ « Parish, c'est vrai ? Ce que cet homme vient de dire est vrai ? C'est un incendie criminel ?

_ Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est une enquête de police, tu ne devrais pas être là !

_ Réponds-moi, j'ai le droit de savoir !

_Je ne peux pas te répondre tant que nous n'avons pas tous les éléments en main. Je te promets qu'on reviendra vers toi quand on en saura plus, pour l'instant tu devrais nous laisser faire notre travail et retourner chez Derek, te reposer un peu… regardes-toi, tu tiens à peine debout, t'as l'air épuisé. »

Et, même si Stilinski fils se sentait bien, il était vrai qu'il ne paraissait pas l'être. Le teint blafard, les cernes creusées et le regard éteint en disait long sur son état. Parfois, l'évidence est tellement visible que peu importe ce que l'on voit, si l'on ne prend pas le temps de regarder, on peut passer complétement à travers !

Alors, comme un second état de conscience Stiles se tourna vers la projection de son reflet sur la carrosserie des véhicules, puis, comme si il venait d'être percé à jour, il détourna le regard, de honte. D'abord de lui-même et ensuite de celui de Parish.

La tête légèrement inclinée, il tenta de ne pas faire durer la situation, et trouver un échappatoire :

_ « Je suis venue récupérer ma Jeep ! Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que j'ai plus les clés… normal elles sont partirent en fumée en même temps que ma maison. Et pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu tout le trajet pour réfléchir. Mais non évidemment Stiles Stilinski ne réfléchit pas, il a constamment de nouvelles idées qui viennent brouiller son esprit… »

Parish laissa le jeune homme s'agiter, sans y prêter réellement attention, se contentant de glisser les mains dans ses poches comme pour y chercher un trésor. Enfin, lorsqu'il finit par trouver le dit trésor il releva la tête en direction de Stiles avec un sourire léger sur le visage.

Il tendit la main en direction du garçon le laissant découvrir des clés neuves. Stiles s'interrompu alors et interrogea Parish du regard qui n'eut d'autre choix que de fournir une explication à son interlocuteur :

_ « On les a reçus ce matin au commissariat. Avec un recommandé de ton assurance. Je pensais venir te les donner chez Derek après l'analyse du terrain mais bon, tant qu'à faire, vu que t'es là … Ce serait dommage que tu rentres à pied ! »

Stiles arracha presque les clés des mains de l'adjoint, avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Parish ria instantanément tant la réaction du jeune homme était enfantine. Il avait cette impression complètement justifié d'offrir des bonbons à un enfant.

_ « Alors là c'est trop cool mec ! Merci beaucoup, je sais pas quoi te dire ! Tu me sauves la vie là !

_ C'est rien Stiles, vraiment je t'assure.

_ Bien sûr que si c'est quelque chose, j'aurais même pas su qui contacter pour faire fonctionner l'assurance. Pour dire vrai, j'sais même pas chez qui je suis assuré. C'est grave quand même hein ! C'est mon père qui s'occupe de tout ça normalement. Non pas que j'veux pas hein, c'est plutôt mon père qu'est contre cette idée. Je crois qu'il a peur que je fasse n'importe quoi avec tout ce qu'est administratif. En fait non… j'crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Il est catégorique à chaque fois, il me fait le sermon du : « C'est moi le père, c'est à moi de m'occuper de ce genre de choses pas à toi » alors évidemment qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ?

_ Euh… je crois qu'il y'a un mal entendu Stiles, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis occupé de ça, je me suis contenté de les réceptionner ! Le recommandé était au nom de Hale. »

Il y'eu un moment de silence, Stiles ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il serra les clés entre ses mains puis finit par remercier Parish tout en se dirigeant vers la Jeep. Sans un regard il démarra et prit la route en direction de l'hôpital.

Derek avait fini par faire redescendre la pression après cette nuit à courir. Au lever du jour, il avait reçu un coup de téléphone de la part de Scott lui demandant de passer dès qu'il le pouvait. Il était revenu au loft pour se doucher et avait constaté que Stiles n'était pas là. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas vraiment su quoi dire.

En arrivant chez Scott, il croisa Melissa Mc Call qui partait pour l'hôpital, visiblement pressée, elle se contenta d'un sourire et d'une salutation de la main auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête.

Scott ayant manifestement sentit la présence de Derek ouvrit la porte avant que celui-ci n'atteigne le perron de la maison.

C'est seulement une fois arrivé dans la cuisine que Scott prit la parole :

_ « Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

_ Il fait face… il essaie de tenir le coup ! »

Les deux hommes laissèrent un silence s'immiscer. Scott était réellement soucieux de l'état de Stiles, seulement il ne pouvait pas se permettre de basculer dans le coté émotionnel de sa relation avec lui. Il savait pertinemment que Derek veillait sur lui, et il devait se contenter de lui faire confiance. Pour l'heure, il devait se recentrer et faire face à son rôle d'alpha, le but étant de trouvé une solution quant à la menace « Dread doctors » et la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvé pour le moment était de sollicité le cerveau de Stiles Stilinski.

Dès lors, Scott reprit la parole avec un ton bien diffèrent du précèdent. Un ton plus dur.

_ « Alors… Est-ce que t'as pu en tirer quelque chose, il accepte de nous aider ?

_ Pour l'instant il est encore bien trop préoccupé parce qu'il vient de lui arriver, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'avoir cette conversation avec lui.

_ Il faut agir maintenant Derek. On n'a pas le temps de faire avec ces états d'âme, il est notre seul chance de prendre une longueur d'avance sur eux. Les Docteurs ne nous ont pas laissés autant de répit depuis qu'ils sont arrivés en ville, c'est une opportunité qui ne se représentera pas deux fois. Si on doit mettre en place un plan d'action c'est maintenant, pendant qu'ils se tiennent encore à l' écart ! »

Derek observa Scott un instant, il devait bien admettre que son protéger avait bien changé, il était devenu bien plus ferme et décidé, un véritable leader, sûr de lui et de la direction qu'il prend. Il agissait en véritable soldat, les sentiments n'ayant plus leurs places dans la guerre qu'il livrait aux Docteurs.

Evidemment, comme à l'accoutumé, Derek se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant de quitter les lieux.

Stiles entra dans l'hôpital de Beacon Hills le visage déjà serré, rongé par l'inquiétude des nouvelles qui lui serait données.

Les murs blancs, les vastes couloirs, le nombre interminable de porte et cette odeur propre aux instituts médicaux le replongea instantanément dans un état de mal aise et d'appréhension.

S'il n'était pas venu pour son père, il serait reparti aussitôt.

À peine eu-il le temps de ce poster devant l'accueil qu'il croisa un regard familier, un regard maternel, celui de Melissa Mc Call.

_ « Hey mon grand, comment tu vas ? »

Elle n'attendait pas la moindre réponse, la question était purement conventionnelle. Elle s'approcha d'un pas sûr et le prit dans ses bras pour le saluer, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ « Tu es venu prendre des nouvelles de ton père ? Malheureusement je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que je puisse te donner un réel diagnostic. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il n'a pas fait d'autres arrêts cardiaques depuis ton départ de l'hôpital et ça, c'est déjà positif. Mais pour le moment il reste en soin intensif, son état est encore instable. »

Stiles n'avait pas dit un mot, il n'avait pas non plus esquissé une seule expression faciale, se contentant de plonger son regard miel dans les iris charbonneuse de Melissa.

_ « Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

Melissa pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme une mère attendri et surprise par la réaction d'un enfant. Elle lui sourit légèrement et posa une main sur l'épaule de Stiles qui se tenait raide, les bras croisés devant elle avant de répondre :

_ « Ce n'est pas possible Stiles, comme je te l'ai dis il est en soins intensifs, ce n'est pas encore le moment… Il doit d'abord se stabilisé et je ne crains… »

Le jeune homme ne laissa pas terminer l'infirmière, ce qu'elle avait à dire n'avait pas la moindre importance, elle devait céder.

_ « S'il te plait ! » Il empoigna la main qu'elle avait précédemment posée sur son épaule comme pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui. Il jouait au chantage affectif.

Melissa cessa de sourire, elle prit un air bien plus grave.

_ « Stiles, tu ne comprends pas, ça ne dépend pas de moi, c'est pour son bien… L'étendu de ces blessures… il n'est pas possible de le voir, il placé dans une chambre stérile. Et, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bon pour toi de le voir dans cet état. »

Comme lorsqu'il avait revu son foyer en cendre, Stiles sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine, les mots de Melissa lui faisaient l'effet d'une balle transperçant ces chairs. Alors, il prit pleinement conscience de la gravité des blessures du Sheriff. Puis comme un enfant qui grandit soudainement, il comprit que son père n'était pas un héros indestructible, ce n'était qu'un homme, tout comme lui. En une fraction de seconde le jeune homme devint adulte. Désormais, il fallait agir comme tel et savoir prendre des décisions responsables.

_ « Très bien, tu me promets de me tenir informé ?

_Evidemment, j'appellerais sur le portable de Derek à la moindre nouvelle. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Dans sa Jeep, Stiles se sentait chez lui.

La vieille voiture avait elle aussi subit pas mal d'épreuve, son physique en était la preuve incontestable. Sa carrosserie était abimée, fatiguée par les coups brutaux et répétitifs, les vieux sièges de cuir avaient gardés les empreintes corporelles des différents passagers qu'elle avait accueilli. Le moteur était devenu capricieux éreinté par les conduites folles et les innombrables réparations « maison » de son pilote.

A l'intérieur subsistait des senteurs familières, indescriptibles, celle de sa jeunesse achevée. Des notes de muscat et de cumin flottaient de part et d'autre de l'espace confiné, mélangé aux fragrances corporelles de ses compagnons. Il pouvait y distinguer nettement l'arôme automnal de Scott et l'odeur sauvage et salé de Malia. Le tout s'harmonisant parfaitement et créant ainsi un effluve unique, le parfum de son passé, un arôme sécurisant et enivrant.

Si la plénitude avait une odeur, ce serait bien celle-ci.

Stiles s'y sentait tellement à sa place qu'il décida de ne pas s'arrêter lorsqu'il parvint au loft de Derek.

Il continua de rouler quelques heures et sur la route, il vit le soleil trébucher et s'éteindre peu à peu laissant ainsi la nuit fraiche s'installer à sa place. Les fenêtres ouvertes, il laissa l'air pénétrer dans son domaine comme pour chasser ses pensées de son esprit et faire le vide. La radio était restée muette, le jeune homme préféra aux notes de musique le chant de la route et le roucoulement de sa vielle voiture.

S'il s'était écouté ce soir-là, il n'aurait jamais arrêté de rouler et aurait passé le reste de sa vie en solitaire à manger les kilomètres. Non pas pour fuir mais pour s'affranchir, jouir de la liberté absolu et ne plus se confronté aux difficultés imposées. Mais il y'avait son père, celui qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber même dans les pires moments, celui qui n'avait jamais pris la route pour s'affranchir et avait combattu les difficultés imposées sans un instant se plaindre. Alors, Stiles finit par s'arrêter et faire marche arrière car c'était à son tour de ne pas le laisser tomber, de le soutenir face aux difficultés.


	8. Trouble

Chapitre 8 :

Cela devait faire huit ou neuf jours que les deux colocataires ne s'étaient pas adressés un mot. Non pas par conflit mais simplement pour des raisons de confort et de commodité.

Stiles ayant récupéré sa Jeep il pouvait à nouveau jouir de sa liberté de partir et de venir, se servant ainsi du loft plus comme un hôtel qu'un foyer. Son propriétaire faisait de même, il venait seulement y dormir et les deux hommes vivant sur deux fuseaux horaires différents ne se croisaient même pas. Pourtant chaque matin Derek veillait à laisser une tasse de café chaude des œufs et du bacon à son hôte. Et chaque matin, l'odeur de l'omelette retournait l'estomac de Stiles et il se contentait de la tasse de café chaude.

Derek passait ses journées à la chasse aux indices, il parcourait la ville et ses alentours à la recherche de trace, d'odeur, de n'importe quoi pouvant faire avancer la recherche sur les docteurs. Puis, chaque soir, avant de rentrer se reposer, il se trouvait un endroit calme dans la foret pour faire la paix avec lui-même, méditant des heures durant, les yeux clos en quête d'un instant de plénitude.

Stiles n'allait plus au lycée, il avait décidé que ce n'était plus une priorité. Il avait organisé ses journées de manière méticuleuse. À son réveil il faisait des recherches pour trouver un travail, d'abord sur internet puis directement en ville à la rencontre des commerçants. Ensuite, aux alentours de quinze heures il passait à l'hôpital, prendre des nouvelles de son père auprès de Melissa toujours armé d'un café et d'un muffin au caramel beurre salé, son préféré. Quinze heure, c'était l'heure idéal, soit elle débutait sa garde soit elle la terminait. Elle l'accueillait toujours avec chaleur et sourire et le remerciait pour les douceurs sucrées qu'il lui apportait en lui précisant chaque jours avant qu'il ne parte: « tu n'es pas obligé tu sais … je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. ». Dès lors, il rentrait au loft dormir quelques heures avant que Derek ne rentre. Il faisait toujours des cauchemars et ne voulait pas étaler sa faiblesse devant l'homme loup. A 22 heures, il se réveillait puis passait tout le reste de la nuit à se renseigner sur le monde surnaturel, sciences occultes, légende, mythe, tout y passait. Le but étant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Derek. Enfin, dès que Derek quittait le loft, vers cinq ou six heures, il finissait par dormir une petite heure avant de recommencer une nouvelle journée.

Mais un matin, alors que l'automne commençait à dénuder les arbres de leurs étoffes jaunes et rouges, Stiles n'entendit pas la porte du loft s'ouvrir. Pendant près d'une heure, allongé dans son lit il regarda à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre les branches se faire brutalisés par les rafales répétées du vent d'octobre. Il songea à la résistance des arbres, enracinés profondément dans leurs terres et subissant continuellement les caprices du temps. Quatre saisons messagères de douloureuses blessures et de douces guérisons dans un cycle infini et répétitif. Et pourtant les arbres ne bougent pas ils restent là fièrement dressés déployant leurs racines à mesure que le temps les maltraites. Grandissant dans un chaos continue mais toujours ancré au sol, la terre-mère, source de vie.

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec lui-même, arbre abimé n'ayant plus que comme seule racine fragile son père demeurant dans un état critique.

Pourtant, il ne ressentit aucune tristesse face à cette pensée vagabonde, il était résigné, et la résignation lui apporta du soulagement, parce qu'il savait que se battre contre le vent était perdu d'avance, le cycle demeurera car il avait existé avant, qu'il le subissait maintenant et qu'il perdurerait après. S'il était blessé aujourd'hui, il guérirait demain et pourrait étendre ses racines dans une terre assez solide pour le nourrir et le protégé.

Etant détesté d'un poids qu'il ne savait pas supporter, il ferma les yeux et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, l'esprit léger. Son sommeil avait été réparateur, aucun fantôme n'était venu le hanter, il savait que c'était une trêve de courte durée, mais il ne s'attarda pas à cette pensée, pour l'instant il se sentait bien.

Il sortit du lit, et descendit l'escalier tranquillement à moitié emmitouflé dans un vieux plaid ethnique aux couleurs chaudes. Se croyant seul il n'hésita pas à briser le silence en chantonnant

« Come on Eileen » d'une voix rocailleuse, pleine de fêlure.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé en bas de l'escalier qu'il s'aperçut de la présence du propriétaire. Il s'arrêta net et sentit immédiatement ses joues et ses oreilles chauffer.

_« Derek .. ! » La voix du jeune homme se fit immédiatement plus nette.

Le loup était de dos, assis en tailleur en plein milieu du salon. Malgré le froid des lieux, il ne portait qu'un pantalon de jogging. Il se leva instantanément, se retourna les sourcils froncés, le regard éteint, les traits tirés et enfila le T-shirt qu'il avait laissé sur le canapé.

Le brun ténébreux finit par croisé les yeux du jeune homme, son regard était dur et sombre.

Stiles se sentit presque immédiatement obligé de dire quelque chose pour briser cette atmosphère austère qui s'était installé en une fraction de seconde.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Derek haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de répondre sur un ton sarcastique.

_ « J'habite ici Stiles ! » Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer par un sarcasme, après tout, Derek avait ouvert les hostilités.

_ « C'est vrai qu'avec une déco pareil, on aurait du mal à croire que quelqu'un d'autre que toi puisse en être le propriétaire, on peut dire que t'as su y mettre ta patte, sans mauvais jeux de mots hein ! » Le sourire en coin et le ton hautain de Stiles suffirent à provoquer la colère du brun qui d'un bond animal saisit Stiles par la gorge avant de le plaquer contre un mur (l'histoire se répète, toujours !).

_ « Ne me pousse pas à bout Stiles ! » le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, plus surpris qu'apeuré. Il faut dire qu'il avait pris l'habitude des réactions lunatiques de Derek. Il se surprit alors à mesurer toute l'étendue du mot lunatique, et à en comprendre l'étymologie et la définition : qui change d'humeur avec _la lune_ , pas étonnant pour un loup garou !

_ « Tout doux le loup tout doux…. réflexion faite… c'était peut-être un mauvais jeu de mot …»

Derek gronda la bouche close tout en scannant en profondeur les iris miel de sa proie. Stiles ne détourna pas le regard, happé par cette lueur cristalline teinté de violet qui naissait dans les yeux verrons de son bourreau. Le regard du plus jeune cherchait avec conviction l'humanité envolé de la bête. Comme pour donner l'exemple, Stiles détendit ses muscles un à un. L'ainé suivit le pas et se dessaisit lentement du cou meurtri de sa victime avant de la relâcher définitivement.

Derek ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffé d'air avant de se détourner de manière nonchalante. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et bu un verre d'eau fraiche d'une traite. Stiles resta attentif, à chaque mouvement, il frotta son cou sur la zone brulante puis emboita le pas du loup.

_ « J'ai pas le droit à ma tasse de café ? » Stiles étira un sourire franc en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail. D'abord déconcerté, Derek lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Il se serait attendu à tout, une remontrance, un sarcasme ou même une scène mélodramatique mais il ne s'attendait pas à une attitude aussi conciliatrice. Alors, il répondit par un geste pour montrer que lui aussi pouvait faire un effort et s'excuser, il alluma la machine à café.

Stiles sentit alors une ouverture et pendant que son hôte faisait couler le café brulant dans deux tasses, il prit la parole :

_ « Alors, … je peux connaitre la raison de ta présence ? »

Derek lui tendit une tasse tout en répondant.

_ « Parce que ça ne mène à rien, ça fait des jours que je parcours la ville et ses alentours, sans n'avoir trouvé aucun indice. La meute de Scott a aussi fait des recherches et ça ne donne rien… c'est inutile. »

_ « Et du coup, c'est quoi le plan ? Vous en avez déjà discuté avec Scott?

_ « Pour dire vrai Stiles, on y a déjà réfléchit. » Le jeune posa sa tasse à café et prit un air plus sérieux. Attendant de longues secondes que son ainé reprenne la parole

_ « …Et donc ? » il accompagna son interrogation de sourcils haussés et de mouvements de mains brassant l'air.

Derek inclina la tête vers la gauche tout en glissant sa main droite sur sa nuque. Anticipant ainsi une réaction mauvaise de la part du fils Stilinski. Il ne put s'empêcher de croire que ce dernier penserait qu'il lui avait offert l'hospitalité uniquement pour pouvoir se servir de lui et de ses capacités intellectuelles quand il en aurait besoin. Il prit donc le temps de réfléchir à ses mots pour ne pas froisser son invité.

_ « Eh bien, …. Il semblerait que tu sois la dernière solution envisageable…On pensait que tu pourrais nous aidez… tu sais… pour trouver des idées, faire des recherches, des liens… enfin tout ce que tu sais faire dans ce genre de situation ? »

Le jeune bondit or de la cuisine et se précipita à l'étage laissant un Derek déconcerté, seul dans la cuisine.

_ « Stiles ! Mais où tu vas ? Attend ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu vives ici …

Le jeune homme redescendit les escaliers entièrement habillé et vêtue de la veste en cuir de Derek, il portait quelque chose dans les mains qu'il envoya directement au loup.

_ « Enfile ce t-shirt, on va faire des courses ! »

Derek esquissa un sourire avant de s'exécuter.

_ « Ça ne te donne pas le droit de prendre ma veste Stiles. »

_ « J'y peux rien si elle me va bien… et puis de toute façon t'en a pas besoin, t'as jamais froid avec tes superpouvoirs de loup grincheux. »

_ « …dépêche', avant que je t'arrache la gorge… avec mes dents. »

Les deux hommes avaient donc passé leur journée au centre commercial, Derek avait laissé Stiles diriger la course. Et il faut dire qu'il fallait réussir à le suivre, Stiles agissait comme un véritable gamin en découverte du monde. Arpentant le rayon de long en large et passant d'un magasin à l'autre à une vitesse grand V, laissant Derek régler et porter les achats. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé d'acheter tout le matériel nécessaire à matérialiser les pensées du jeune surdoué, c'est-à-dire deux énormes tableaux vitrés ainsi que des feutres et des fils de couleurs différentes Stiles insista pour passer à la librairie acheter des bouquins ésotériques. A ce moment-là, il ne remarqua pas les traits serrés de son ainé qui, de son côté faisait tout pour maintenir son allure habituel. Derek ne voulait pas se battre avec Stiles, il était fatigué, il préféra continuer de l'accompagner en se disant que de cette manière tout cela serait terminé plus vite.

C'est dans la Jeep, que Stiles porta plus d''attention à Derek. Le regard sérieux et les tempes serrées, Derek conduisait tranquillement, essayant de contenir son mal être tant bien que mal. Mais l'homme aux yeux miel à ses côtés n'était pas dupe, il avait remarqué les lèvres pincées de son conducteur, qui, pour quiconque connaissait suffisamment Derek était un réel signe de douleur.

_ « Derek, est ce que ça va ? »

Les mains fixées sur le volant, Le loup fixait la route au loin et se contenta de murmurer un « hm… hm » d'une voix à peine audible comme unique réponse.

_ « Non, sérieusement ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? »

_ « C'est rien, j'ai juste un peu mal au crane. Et toi tu ne m'aide pas avec toutes tes questions. Contente-toi de rester silencieux ! On est bientôt arrivé.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au loft et finissaient d'installer les nouveaux jouets de l'enfant Stilinski. Puis, lorsqu'ils eurent terminés de tout installer, Stiles monta à l'étage et revint aussitôt avec des feuilles de papiers dans les mains. Mais Derek avait une autre question à poser avant de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire de ces feuilles.

_ « Bon, tu comptes me dire pourquoi il te fallait deux tableaux ? Un seul ne te suffisait pas ? Je te rappelle qu'on n'a presque pas d'indices concernant notre enquête sur « Dreads Docteurs ».

Stiles baissa légèrement la tête et pris une seconde pour regarder la première feuille de la pile de documents qu'il tenait entre ses mains avant de finir par la coller sur le premier tableau.

_ « Parce que je travaille sur deux enquêtes différentes ! »

Simultanément, Derek vit apparaitre en face de lui le portrait du Sheriff de Beacon Hills. Instantanément, il sentit ses jambes vaciller et se maintint debout en percutant le mur avec son épaule droite. Stiles se précipita vers lui pour l'aider mais Derek le repoussa violemment d'une main ferme et puissante.

_ « Derek, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Eloigne-toi de moi ! »

Dans les profondeurs des iris du brun ténébreux, on pouvait voir naitre une lueur cristalline d'un violet encore immature. D'abord figé par l'incompréhension, Stiles se décida à ne pas rester passif, il s'était promis d'agir en adulte, c'était le moment de tenir ses promesses. Il dirigea donc sa main sur l'épaule gauche de son ainé et plongea un regard solide dans celui de Derek.

_ « Pas question, je n'ai pas peur de toi, et je resterais là tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui ne va pas ! »

Il s'approcha un peu plus avant de prendre à nouveaux la parole face au mutisme du loup.

_ « … Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec tes yeux Derek ?

Le silence ne dura pas cette fois ci. Et l'homme qui, quelques minutes auparavant perdait le contrôle se ressaisit et s'efforça de se concentrer pour ne pas blesser le plus jeune.

_ « Je ressens tout, le mouvement du vent, l'odeur du souffre avant l'orage, je vois les mouvements de malaise dans la foule, les corps malades et la souffrance de tous … » Et, comme si ces mots avait permis d'ouvrir une porte qui maintenait la rage du loup en cage, Derek sentit un flot de haine qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler l'envahir de nouveau, alors, le contrôle laissa place à la colère.

_ « Et toi ! Tu penses trop, je vois tous tes gestes, tes micros expressions, les détails sur ton visage, tes mouvements saccadés, j'entends les pics de ton cœur quand tu penses à ton père, je perçois tes frissons lorsque tes pensées s'attarde sur Malia ou Scott. Je peux sentir tes odeurs changeantes en fonction de tes incertitudes, ta tristesse et ton mal-être. Et je connais ta DOULEUR, ET ELLE ME BOUFFE LITTERALEMENT, JE PEUX PLUS TE SUPPORTER ! »

Le loup se laissa tomber contre le mur et se retrouva assis, le regard dans le vide comme s'il eut été vidé de toutes émotions et pensées. Devant lui resta Stiles impassible, et pour la première fois depuis son retour à Beacon Hill Derek ne perçut plus rien émanant du jeune homme.

Alors, Stiles s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de Derek et, sans le regarder vraiment, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux comme pour ramener son ainé à la réalité. Le brun pencha alors sa tête en direction de l'homme qu'il avait rendu responsable de tous ces maux quelques instants auparavant. Ce dernier prit dès lors la parole.

_ « Dans ce cas, il va falloir que je t'apprenne à te contrôler. »


End file.
